Ghost Heat
by PercilaDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: The ghost zone is filled with heated ghosts! What happens whe 3 of the most dangerous choose one human as a mate? Rated M for a reason. First smut. Constructive criticism is accepted and encouraged.TURNED OVER TO A NEW HOST. CHECK THEM OUT @seirajohnson287 Please Rate & Review


**_I do not own Danny Phantom. All Rights reserved to nickelodeon_**

**_Chapter One: Phantom_**

**Olive's POV**

* * *

I looked at my friend Danny Fenton who sat a seat next to me. He was squirming in his seat, books placed, no..._ held,_ firmly in his lap. " You OK buddy?" I asked him worriedly. "I-I'm fine" he lied as a translucent puff of air escaped his mouth. He groaned a "Why now?" as he raised his hand. "Mr. Fenton?"Lancer 0answered "Can I use the bathroom?" Danny asked. "Make it quick"he told him. Danny dashed out of the room. Faster than I'd seen him move in a while. " " Lancer called. My head snapped away from the door giving him my attention with a "Hmm?" Lancer raised an eyebrow and I winced. " I mean-Yes sir?" I asked. "Please follow Daniel and make sure he doesn't get into trouble" I responded with an "I will sir" and left the room.

After a few minutes of searching I found him. "Danny!" I called out. "O-Olivia? What are you doing here?" He asked. " Lancer wanted me to make sure you stayed out of trouble" I said between pants and gasps for air. "Olivia, I'll be fine"Danny said attempting to be rid of me. He should know better by now. "Danny. Let me come with you. I wanna help!" I told him. He looked me over in what I thought was a 'There's no convincing you is there?' sort of look that is. Until he shuddered. "Fine come on." He said as he kept running. After a while of searching I heard a girl's scream. Danny's eyes widened "Paulina!" He screamed.I wanted to roll my eyes. What Danny did next surprised me.A white ring appeared around his waist,splitting in two and moving in opposite directions like a sliding door turned sideways. As the rings moved in their respective directions. his white red circle tee, blue jeans,and red sneakers turned into a Black Jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, along with a white belt.A white emblem shaped like a D with a P within adorned his chest. His light colored skin darkened to a fair tan. His black hair turned snow white and his icy blue eyes turned a glowing neon green. I was stunned.I'd heard rumors about a ghost boy who protected our public knew him as Danny Phantom but I'd never expect him to be Amity's own Danny Fenton. He lifted me up off the ground and carried me in a sort of bridal style, as he flew us down the hall in the direction we'd heard the scream.

**I wasn't nearly prepared for what I saw.**

An Octopus like ghost had Paulina in it's grasp. It had her arms held above her head, one of it's many tentacles had found it's way up Paulina's tight-fitting pink shirt and had wrapped itself around her breast. it had her legs lifted and spread open as it tried to remove her skinny jeans. Oh God was it trying to… I shook my head shrugging off the disgusting idea if the beast attempting to mate with Paulina. Surely enough it was. Danny turned the both of us invisible when the ghost herd me gasp in disgust. Danny turned intangible for a minute and almost dropped me. When he regained his grip on me his hand slightly squeezed my breast,making the both of us blush. Danny quickly flew to the nearest locker and fazed us through it making us visable again.I blushed when I realized how tight of a space we were in. Danny's face was illuminated by the light of his glowing eyes. I felt one of his hands slide lower on the wall behind me. "Stay in here alright?" Danny ordered. I almost wanted to argue but all that came out of my mouth was a simple " uh huh" and he fazed out of the locker most likely flying to stop the ghost from molesting Paulina. I took a breath. After a while I heard Paulina's voice "Oh thank you for saving me ghost boy." Paulina fawned. I rolled my eyes. "Oh i-it was nothing" Danny said sounding embarrassed. Sometimes I forget Danny has a crush on that pea brain. Soon I heard the sound of a body being pressed against the locker that I was inside. I'd thought Danny'd pressed Paulina's body against the locker, until I heard Danny stutter, "L-listen. Paulina is it? I- I can't be with you." My eyes widened. "Why not? " Paulina asked sounding confused, insulted and angry. "Because I'm in love with someone else" the first one to come to mind was Danny's friend Sam Manson a girl which you'd believe he was dating. "Who?" Paulina asked Incredulously. It was at that moment that Danny lifted the latch on the locker. As he did so he stepped aside causing me to nearly fall on my face. "Her". Danny said flatly gesturing to me. "Listen, Paulina, you're beautiful and all but so is Olivia. It's a rare sight to see you put others before you unless it's about Star. Olivia is extremely selfless . and honestly" Danny helped me exit the locker and help me stay stable as he wrapped an arm around my waist, "I'm into girls who aren't shallow" Danny said. Paulina's expression was priceless. She looked defeated, like someone had just declined dating a supermodel. She stormed off with a, "like I care" as she disappeared behind the corner.

Soon we headed back to class. I looked up at Danny. He hadn't changed back to his human form yet. "D'you really mean that? " I asked . Danny looked down at me with a "hmm?" I blushed. "W-what you told Paulina. Did you really mean it?" Danny smiled down at me. "O 'course." "All of it?" I asked him. "Every word of it." Danny responded with ease. I stopped, turning to him. "Yeah. Prove it." I scoffed as I turned away. I felt Danny grab my shoulder, turning my body to face him as he closed the space between my back and the nearest wall of lockers, pinning me there. My face flushed a deep crimson. Danny tilted my chin up so I was looking him in the eye as he pressed his lips against mine in a heated kiss. My eyes widened for a second before I closed my eyes and I kissed him back just as hard. I felt his hands slide down my sides as he flicked his tongue against my lower lip. I opened my mouth slightly as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our tongues danced and his bare hand slid beneath my thigh and skirt, lifting my leg, exposing my panties, as he closed the distance between our bodies. I moaned into the kiss. I soon heard a classroom door open. I pressed a hand to his chest, weakly breaking the kiss, "D-Danny" I gasped out as I felt him grind his hips against mine as he made my neck his target; peppering it with kisses. "D-Danny, s-someone's coming" I gasped gripping the back of his white red circle tee. " You wanna stop now?"Danny asked. "You'll owe me big time" "I- I know just- just stop or we'll get caught!" The last part came out a little louder than I intended. Danny chuckled as he pulled his body away from mine. Still holding my leg he quickly asked" can you walk? " I nodded panting heavily. He let me go. I noticed that everything about him was normal but his eyes,which were still green. He kissed me once more before I heard a familiar tune of Danny's cell phone Danny broke the kiss nearly as fast as he started it, making me gasp as he answered the phone. "What Tucker?" Danny asked, annoyance filling his voice."Alright" he said hanging up the phone. " w- what'd Tucker say?" I asked trying to catch my breath. "Lancer's giving us two minutes to get back to class." Danny responded in annoyance. "Okay, we'd best get back to class then." "Yeah." And we headed back to class.

**/Time Skip/**

* * *

"...and remember class" Mrs. Langham said as the bell rang, "You're 'What I Did This Summer ' essay's are due when we return from break. I heard Tucker talking with his girlfriend Valerie Grey. "Hey Olivia." Dash walked up to me leaning on my desk, trying to look cool. I looked up with a, "huh?" "You got any plans for the Summer?" He asked, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal to him."Don't think so. Why? " "Well I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me or something." Dash said as he ran a hand through his blonde hair which he kept in a crew cut style, still attempting to look cool. I gave him a look that simply asked 'You done?' " Actually I'm gonna be hanging out with Danny for a bit. Then I have to go to Wisconsin to see my dad so I won't have time to go to the movies with you Dash." I told him,"So sorry Dash but, no can do." I said with fake sympathy. I honestly wanted to laugh at the look of his ego deflating. "Come on, Livy!" Danny called. "Sorry Dash. Maybe next time." I said with no intent to go out with him. "Comin' D!" I called back to him. I ran to catch up with Danny.

**/Time Skip: night time/**

* * *

"Danny! You're mother and I are going out for the weekend." Mr. Fenton called up the stairs. "Don't make a mess of the house while we're gone!" "We won't!" Danny and I called together like kids. Danny had been very patient all night. I guessed he'd been waiting for his parents to leave before he'd let his patience run out. As soon as he heard the front door close he turned ghost and pounced. He pressed his lips against mine in a heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck immediately letting him deepen the kiss. He slid his hand up my thigh and beneath my skirt; lifting my leg exposing my panties. I ran my fingers through his snow white hair. He lifted me off the ground; carrying me into his room as he kicked the door closed. He roughly pressed my body against the wall, one hand holding the wall the other groping my ass. He broke the kiss and quickly attacked my neck with kisses as he'd closed the space between our bodies. I moaned as he ground his hips against mine."D- Danny" I moaned. "Please" I begged. " Please what? I wanna hear you say it." He said, chuckling when I whimpered when he slowed down his hips." Tell me what you want Livy" he said. My face burned with a blush."I'm waiting" he teased." P- Please, Danny" I moaned as I lost myself in the pleasure "Please fuck me Danny!" I practically screamed. "As you wish." Danny said as he pushed me down on to the bed. He slid my panties off with ease. I whimpered when he started to tease my needy cunt. He smirked into my neck as he slipped a finger inside. Danny smirked at the reaction he got out of me. I moaned as he added a third finger. Danny soon decided I was prepared to his liking as he discarded his blue jeans and boxers. "You ready?" He asked. I gave him a small nod. He slowly pushed his 10 inch cock inside me. When he was halfway in,I winced in pain. He pressed his forehead against mine as he proceeded to push inside,groaning in pleasure. He kissed me as to distract me from the pain. "You okay?"he asked a few minutes after he was fully sheathed. I was panting slightly. "I'm fine, now mooove" I groaned wanting to continue. He smirked as he started moving. I couldn't help thinking 'Fuck he's big! ' "Faster please" I moaned. He chuckled as he picked up the pace, shifting in angle with every single thrust. "Fuck, you're so tight." Danny said as his face was almost buried in my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I moaned his name in pleasure. "Fuck me harder!" I damn near screamed as I clung to his body." You're making my pussy melt!" I moaned as my body began to feel like putty. Then he hit a bundle of nerves that had me seeing stars as I arched my back in sheer pleasure.I screamed his name in pleasure. Pretty soon he was hitting that spot with every thrust. I was in heaven. It wasn't' long before I hit my climax screaming his name as I did so. He came a little while after screaming my name as well. We laid there just wallowing in the afterglow. I pressed my lips against his before I fell asleep.


End file.
